Saitama VS Asriel
SvA.png|ShadowKaras 14625725332580-(2).jpg|Hhh333 2.jpg|Saitama vs Asriel Dreemurr 2222.jpg|Saitama vs Asriel Dreemurr 1542259764.jpg 82b82bf18c73af74d5513c2498b88ad8.jpg|Saitama vs Asriel Dreemurr Saitama VS Asriel is the first battle of Season 2 of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Saitama from One Punch Man and Asriel Dreemurr from Undertale. I didn't make any of the art/renders featured in the gallery, they are all from other contributors (idk why this fight gets so many of those lol, is it the same dude or something?) English Version= Description The Caped Baldy and the Absolute God of Hyperdeath started off as relatively harmless, but are now full-on deadly! Will soul or strength triumph? Battle The final fight for the universe was about to begin. The fallen child stared down the Prince of the Underground, Asriel Dreemurr. The child readied themselves, brimming with determination.... Until a bald man wearing a yellow costume lightly shoved him aside, and spoke. "Let me handle this, kiddo." "Who are you?" inquired the prince. "Me?" said Saitama. "I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun." FIGHT! 60 Asriel fired multiple streams of multicolored lightning at Saitama, but he dodged them all and punched Asriel backwards. The monster was sent into a nearby wall, damaged. "You're good....but I'm better!" yelled Asriel. He summoned an object resembling a cannon, and shot countless projectiles at Saitama. They all hit, and he finished the attack with a massive rainbow-colored laser. He took a Chaos Buster straight on! No way he's still standing! Saitama was still standing. But he was shocked.....he felt a very tiny bit of pain! "That stung a bit! Let's do this!" 50 Two blades appeared in Asriel's hands, and he swung them at Saitama one by one, then used both in one final swing. Saitama deftly dodged them all and punched Asriel again, blasting him away. Asriel used his Galacta Blazing attack, creating multiple stars and sending them down to the ground like raindrops. Saitama dodged some, punched some away, and was hit by some. A final gigantic star fell right on Saitama's chest, damaging him slightly. 40 "Let's end this!" cried the Prince of the Underground. A giant goat skull appeared, sucking in multiple beams of white light, the light growing, until everything was white...... Saitama remained standing. "It's time to get serious." he said. "That's what I was thinking!" Asriel began to transform. Two multicolored wings appeared on his back. His legs vanished and his torso took the shape of a twisted heart, then a heart appeared in the middle of the circle on his chest. His head resembled a dragon's skull, with elements of a goat. The final battle had begun. "Serious Series: Serious Punch!" Asriel was hit through a nearby wall. He shot a barrage of colored blasts, but Saitama deflected them all with his Two Handed Consecutive Normal Punches. 25 "Serious Table Flip!" The ground was flipped, and so was Asriel. Tons of land crashed down on the God of Hyperdeath. He flew out of the wreckage, and fired more projectiles, but Saitama dodged and slammed his head into Asriel's. "Serious Headbutt!" The impact blew both combatants backward. Saitama charged forward. "Two Handed Consecutive Normal Punches!" The punches struck Asriel, but he stood his ground. "LET ME WIN!" he cried. A nearly infinite number of blasts engulfed Saitama, and another volley came, and another, and another, and another, a solid ten seconds had passed before Asriel was done with the massive attack. The smoke cleared, and Saitama was still going. "NO! DIE ALREADY!" screamed the prince. Saitama readied one final attack. "Super Serious Punch." The force behind the punch was immeasurable, but all it's power was on one target: Asriel Dreemurr. The Absolute God of Hyperdeath's nearly invincible defense was annihilated. KO! All the monster's souls were freed. Asriel lay in the wreckage. "Such power....it's amazing." He began to fade, returning to a flower........ This melee's winner is...Saitama! |-|Russian Version= Описание В плаще, лысый и абсолютный Бог Hyperdeath начиналось как относительно безвредные, но сейчас полно-на смертельно! Будут души или сила Триумф? Битва Финальный бой за вселенную только начинается. Упавший ребенок уставился на принца подземного, Азриэль Dreemurr. Ребенка готовили сами, наполняясь решимостью.... Пока лысый мужчина, одетый в желтый костюм слегка толкнул его в сторону, и говорит. "Позвольте мне справиться с этим, детка". "Ты Кто?" спросил принц. "Меня?" - спросил Сайтама. "Я просто парень, который герой для удовольствия". Бой! 60 Азриель уволили несколько потоков разноцветные молнии в Сайтаме, но он увернулся от всех и ударил Азриель назад. Монстр был отправлен в ближайшую стену, поврежденную. "Ты хороший....но я лучше!" заорал Азриель. Он вызвал предмет, похожий на пушку, и выстрелил бесчисленные снаряды в Сайтама. Они попали все, и он закончил атаку с массивным Радуга-цветной лазер. Он взял хаос бустер прямо на! Он все еще стоит! Сайтама еще стояла. Но он был в шоке.....он чувствовал себя очень чуть-чуть больно! "Это не очень приятно! Давайте сделаем это!" 50 Появились два лезвия в руках Азриеля, и он размахивал им в Сайтама по одному, затем используется как в одну окончательной качели. Сайтама ловко увернулся от всех и ударил снова Азриэль, отшвырнуло прочь. Азриель использовать его Galacta молниеносной атаки, создавая многочисленные звезды и посылая их вниз на землю, как капли дождя. Сайтама увернулась от некоторых, ударил какую-то сторону, и был поражен некоторыми. Окончательный гигантская звезда упала прямо на грудь Сайтамы, слегка повредив его. 40 "Давай покончим с этим!" - воскликнул князь подземного. Гигантский череп козла появился, всасывая в несколько лучей белого света, свет растет, пока все было белое...... Сайтама остался стоять. "Это время, чтобы получить серьезные.", - сказал он. "Вот что я думал!" Азриэль начал трансформироваться. Появились две разноцветные крылья на спину. Его ногами исчез, и его туловище приняло форму витой сердце, то сердце, появилась в середине круга на груди. Его голова напоминала драконий череп, с элементами козла. Финальная битва началась. "Серьезные Серии: Серьезный Удар!" Азриель был сбит через ближайшую стену. Он выстрелил залп разноцветных взрывов, но Сайтама срезал их всех со своими двумя руками последовательные нормальных ударов. 25 "Серьезный Перевернуть Стол!" Земля была перевернута, и так был Азриэль. Тонны земли обрушился на Hyperdeath Бога. Он вылетел из-под обломков, и выпустили больше снарядов, но Сайтама увернулся и ударил головой в Азриеля. "Серьезный Удар Головой!" Удар снес обоих комбатантов назад. Сайтама вперед. "Двуручный Последовательных Нормальных Ударов!" Нанес Удары Азриэль, но он стоял на своем. "Дай мне победить!" - воскликнул он. Почти бесконечное количество взрывов охватила Сайтама, и еще один залп пришел, и еще, и еще, и еще, десять секунд прошло, прежде чем Азриель было сделано с массированную атаку. Дым рассеялся, Сайтама и еще продолжалась. "Нет! Уже умереть!" кричал принц. Сайтама изготовился последнюю одну атаку. "Очень Серьезный Удар". Силы удар был неизмерим, но все это сила была на одной цели: Азриель Dreemurr. Абсолютный Бог Hyperdeath почти непобедимая оборона была уничтожена. Ко! Все души монстра были освобождены. Азриель в обломках лежали. "Такая власть....это удивительно". Он начал исчезать, возвращаясь к цветку........ Победитель этого боя является...Сайтама! Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music